


Your Dad

by JewHan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "Your dad's hot", Angst if u squint, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JewHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s not my biological dad, idiot,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes like it’s obvious, setting his food down. “Plus, I’m way more attractive than him, don’tcha know?” He flutters his eyelashes and Sehun makes a face of disgust, pushing his bowl away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had a mighty need im so sorry for not updating literally the other 5 fics im writing  
> yeol isnt baeks biological dad so theyre not blood related at all but if u wanna imagine that they are then go ahead

The first time Sehun had ever made a ‘Your Mom’ joke, Baekhyun had given him a sour look and told him to go fuck himself.

 

The first time Sehun had ever made a ‘Your Dad’ joke, Baekhyun had stared at him in disgust before bursting out in laughter. Sehun deemed that those kinds of jokes were acceptable now.

  
  


“What are you doing tomorrow?” Baekhyun asks as they eat, mouth full as he continues to shovel more food into his gob.

 

“Your dad,” Sehun replies on command, sparing Baekhyun a glance up only to see the other struggling to keep his sandwich in his mouth.

 

“Gross, dude, you’ve never even seen my dad,” Baekhyun grimaces, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“You’re right,” Sehun points his fork at Baekhyun, eyes widening slightly before nodding and returning to his food. “You’re his son, so he’s got to be uglier than you-gosh, what was I thinking, I’m sorry,”

 

“He’s not my biological dad, idiot,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes like it’s obvious, setting his food down. “Plus, I’m way more attractive than him, don’tcha know?” He flutters his eyelashes and Sehun makes a face of disgust, pushing his bowl away.

 

“If you’re the cutest of the family then I fear for your relatives-also you’re paying,” Sehun hums as they stand up, dodging Baekhyun’s hands that grab at his collar.

 

“You’re a despicable human being,” Baekhyun hisses, throwing down two £5 notes and weighing them in place with his empty glass. “And I hate you,” He continues, walking beside Sehun who’s got his hands shoved into his coat pockets, snuggling further into his scarf.

 

“Glad to hear it for the-” Sehun thinks. “Seventh time today?” He glances over at Baekhyun who glares back up at him.

 

“You suck,”

 

“Your dad’s dick,”

 

“Literally walk in front of a car,”

 

“You hurt me,” Sehun sighs loudly, nudging Baekhyun into the road. “Let me meet your dad, and maybe i’ll stop making jokes,”

 

“I’m not letting you anywhere near my dad-he’s cool, alright, I don’t want you contaminating him,” Baekhyun stops outside of his house, cheeks and nose flushed from the cold.

 

“Come on,” Sehun makes a distressed noise, bending his knees and leaning back. “I don’t wanna go home yet,”

 

Baekhyun thinks for a few moments before groaning and fishing his keys out of his jacket pocket.

 

“I don’t even know if he’s home,” Baekhyun mumbles as he opens the door, glaring at Sehun as he walks inside.

 

“I haven’t been to your house in forever,” Sehun notes as he shrugs his coat off and onto the floor.

 

“Mm, wonder why,” Baekhyun grits his teeth, staring at the offending item of clothing.

 

“So,” Sehun says as he turns his head to stare at Baekhyun. “Is he home or not?”

 

“I’m beginning to think you care more about my dad than you do about me,” Baekhyun picks Sehun’s coat up, shoving it into the younger’s arms before striding into the kitchen. “Dad!”

 

When there’s no response, Baekhyun turns to Sehun and shrugs, grabbing two cans from the fridge and throwing one to Sehun who barely manages to catch it, dumping his coat on the sofa.

 

“How long are you planning to stay because I have things to do,”

 

“However long it takes for your dad to get home,” Sehun ignores Baekhyun’s groan of frustration and settles down on his corner of the sofa.

 

“Come on, entertain your guest. You are just the worst host, Byun Baekhyun,”

 

“You’re only alive right now because I want you to see how normal and uninteresting my dad is so you can lose that boner you have for him and go the fuck home,” Baekhyun replies calmly, eyes closed.

 

“I have a boner for your dad? You’re more observant than I am,”

 

“You are ridiculous,” Baekhyun scoffs, leaning back in his seat and staring at Sehun, eyes narrowed into slits.

 

“Got any pictures?” Sehun starts to stand up, but stops in his tracks when there’s noise coming from the staircase. Slowly, he sits back down and shifts his gaze back to Baekhyun, who’s smirking.

 

“No need,”

 

“You’re home already?” Someone asks, and Sehun freezes at the deep voice, still rough from sleep.

 

“Please be wearing clothes, my friend’s here,” Baekhyun bites out, eyes trained on the doorway.

 

The footsteps stop, pausing, before quickly retreating up the stairs.

 

“That’s your dad?” Sehun asks quietly, sparing Baekhyun a glance.

 

“Mhm-no, my mom isn’t home, before you ask,”

 

Sehun nods slowly, settling back down into his seat,

 

The footsteps return a few minutes later, and this time a tall figure greets them confidently.

 

He’s taller than Sehun by a few inches, chocolate brown hair mused up from sleep. His eyes are still droopy but they’re fond and bright behind the glasses perched on his nose. Grey sweatpants hang low on his hips and he dons a loose blue hoodie.

 

“Sorry we couldn’t meet under more civilised circumstances,” He breathes, grinning and walking over to Sehun, holding his hand out.

 

Oh no. Oh dear lord, he’s gorgeous. He’s just woken up and he probably thinks he looks like shit but he’s perfect. Dear God, don’t do this to me.

 

“Sehun?” The man asks, moving to pull his hand away.

 

Sehun grips it like a vice, forcing a smile up at the elder male. “Sorry, I do that sometimes. I guess we’re both still tired,” He laughs awkwardly, surprised when the other male beams down at him.

 

“Maybe so. Anyway, I promise next time we’ll meet I’ll be wearing actual clothes. You didn’t need anything, right?” He diverts the last part at Baekhyun who waves him off, smiling.

 

“Not right now, thanks,”

 

The elder grins and gives the two boys a thumbs up before making his way into the kitchen.

 

Sehun jumps up as soon as he’s out of sight, dragging Baekhyun to the front door with him as he hastily begins to pull his coat and shoes on.

 

“Oh my God-I have to go, what the fuck, Baekhyun? You didn’t tell me your dad was hot as hell. What am I going to do? I made an ass out of myself the first time, god damn,”

 

Baekhyun watches in mild amusement as Sehun hops around on one foot in attempt to pull his other shoe on.

 

“First of all; gross, that’s my dad. Second; he’s totally chill, didn’t you see? He’s probably even more of a loser than you are,”

 

“Reassuring, thanks,” Sehun straightens up, sighing. “What’s his name? Or, what should I call him?”

 

Baekhyun shrugs, making a noncommittal sound. “Eh, just go with Mr. Park and he’ll probably just tell you to call him Chanyeol, anyway,”

 

“Chanyeol,” Sehun tests the elder’s name on his lips and decides he likes it very much.

 

“I’ll tell him you had to leave-go on you wimp,” Baekhyun shoves Sehun towards the door, flashing him a wry grin. Sehun nods and gently closes the door behind him, burying his nose in the collar of his coat.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun breathes out a sigh when Sehun disappears from view, leaning against the front door and closing his eyes.

 

Chanyeol’s seated on the sofa when Baekhyun returns, his eyes are still glossy and sleepy and Baekhyun smiles gently at the sight. He’s got a teacup pressed against his lips but he’s not drinking, eyes trained on the weather outside.

 

Baekhyun drinks in the sight of his step-dad looking peaceful for a few more moments before walking over to him and slipping into the elder male’s lap, careful not to startle him.

 

At the action, Chanyeol blinks back to reality, shifting his focus to the young man perched in his lap, smiling like there’s no one else in the world.

 

“Your friend’s gone?” Chanyeol asks, clearing his throat as he places his drink on the side table, giving Baekhyun his full attention.

 

“He had to go home to do some revision,” Baekhyun replies, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. He smirks inwardly when he feels Chanyeol’s hands settle on his hips.

 

“Shouldn’t you be revising too?” Chanyeol teases, knowing fully well that Baekhyun’s a year above Sehun and has already finished his exams.

 

“What’re you going to do about it?” Baekhyun tilts his head to the side as he grinds his hips down, eliciting a low groan from the man below him.

 

“Mmm,” Chanyeol hums in response, moving one hand to rest on the back of Baekhyun’s neck, dragging the younger boy in for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss as Baekhyun continues to grind down against the taller male.

 

* * *

 

Sehun does end up revising, sort of. He stares blankly down at his business textbook, not taking in any of the information as he lets his mind wander to thoughts of the elder male he’d met not two hours ago.

 

He thinks of Chanyeol’s long limbs, how he looks like he can’t control them, even though he’s probably in his late twenties. He thinks of his sleepy, droopy eyes and how alight and excited they must be when he’s awake.

 

Sehun makes a distressed noise in the back of his throat, letting his head hand before burying his face in his hands.

 

Come on, dude, get it together. That’s Baekhyun’s dad. You know, Baekhyun, your best friend? Remember him? God. It’s Baekhyun’s mom’s husband. She’s so sweet, what the fuck is wrong with you, crushing on a twenty year old married man with a kid. That didn’t make you want him more, did it? You sick fuck.

 

Sehun groans and rolls onto his back, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of blocking out all romantic or sexual thoughts of the man.

 

As long as they’re only thoughts... I mean, people fantasize about much worse than banging some older hot dude.

 

Sehun reasons with himself, shrugging a shoulder.

 

Fine. You can jack off. Also; stop talking to yourself.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun idly traces patterns onto Chanyeol’s bare chest, snuggling further into the elder male’s embrace.

 

Chanyeol hums in acknowledgement, eyes closed as he rubs his thumb over Baekhyun’s shoulder, rhythm faltering slightly as he begins to drift off to sleep for the second time that day.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun prods his side, startling the man awake. “You can’t sleep, you have to listen,”

 

Chanyeol grimaces slightly, shifting Baekhyun on top of him to press closed-mouth kisses to his exposed skin, making the younger giggle and squirm.

 

“Stop,” Baekhyun wheezes, attempting to block his chest from Chanyeol’s affection, pushing the taller male’s face away.

 

“But you’re so kissable,” Chanyeol coo’s, locking his hands behind Baekhyun’s back, effectively trapping the younger boy against him. “And cute,”

 

“You had to go there, you creep,” Baekhyun grumbles, but settles down nonetheless, closing his eyes. “Put clothes on and lets sleep, seems more innocent then,”

 

They do, and hours later when Baekhyun’s mom returns from work, she passes by their bedroom and smiles sweetly at her son and her husband cuddling, fast asleep. She flicks the light off and walks into the kitchen, grabbing some files out of the locked drawer, nervously tapping a pen against the granite counter. She leaves the pen resting on top of the documents, making her way upstairs to sleep in the spare room, not wanting to disturb the two hibernating bears.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason the first chapter was so short is bc i didnt know what to write before this HA

The first time Baekhyun ever meets Chanyeol is when he’s 10 years old and playing on his Nintendo DS. He’s curled up in his beanbag in the corner of his room, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration when he hears a knock on his bedroom door.

 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun mumbles, not really concentrating on anything but his Pokemon HeartGold game.

 

“Sweetie?” It’s his mom. “Can you put that down for a sec?”

 

Baekhyun huffs out a loud sigh, letting his arm drop to the floor dramatically. “What, mom?”

 

She sits on the edge of his bed, close to him, and smiles gently. “There’s someone important I want you to meet. Is it okay if he joins us for dinner later?” She asks cautiously, hopefully.

 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes slightly, closing his DS. “Who?”

 

His mom smiles, patient. “You’ll learn much more about him if you meet him for yourself. He’s someone very important to me and I want you two to get along,”

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Baekhyun’s always been a bit too smart for his age.

 

His mom’s smile becomes a bit forced as he manages out a: “Would that put you off?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, returning to his game. “No, not at all. If he makes you happy then I don’t care, as long as he’s nice,”

 

His mom breathes a sigh of relief, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of his head. She laughs at his whine of protest, standing up after ruffling his hair.

 

“I’m glad you’re being so open about this. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours but he’ll be here soon, I want you to talk to him before dinner, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” He mumbles in response, waving her off, already engrossed in his game again.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s sitting downstairs on his DS when there’s a knock at the door.

 

“Could you get that, Baek?” His mom shouts from the kitchen, and with an exaggerated sigh, Baekhyun pauses his game and stands up, stomping over to the front door. He figures if his mom’s boyfriend can’t handle him when he’s having a tantrum, he’s not worth keeping around.

 

He swings the door open and has to look up at an 80° angle to stare at the male. Baekhyun’s eyes widen as the man looks down at him. They clearly weren’t expecting each other. The man is at least twice the height of Baekhyun, with wine red hair that looks like it’s not supposed to be styled the way it currently is. He’s got thick black frames perched on his nose and he’s dressed in tight blue skinny jeans, a faded grey t-shirt and a dark green oversized jacket. He looks entirely inappropriate for a date with his mother and Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the stranger.

 

“Uh, hey,” The man tries, smiling a little. “You’re Baekhyun, yeah?”

 

Baekhyun nods, stepping to the side to let the stranger into his house. Well done, mother.

 

The man dips his head as he toes off his shoes, following Baekhyun as the younger stalks into the living room. “She’s in there,” He grumbles, already sitting back down on the sofa to continue with his game.

 

To his surprise, the man sits on the other side of the sofa to him, casually bringing his socked feet up onto the cushions.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen your mom a bajillion times before though. It’s you I want to talk to,”

 

Baekhyun sets his game down again, turning to face the intruder. At the man’s grin and the casual atmosphere, he deems him safe.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol throws his head back with an outburst of sudden laughter, eyes crinkling at the corners as he wipes the tears away. It wasn’t that funny, Baekhyun thinks, but Chanyeol’s reaction has him giggling anyway.

 

Dinner went according to plan. After Chanyeol had pulled Baekhyun into his lap and started to tell him stories of when he was Baekhyun’s age-complete with voice imitations and sound effects-Baekhyun had settled and let the man’s deep voice relax him. He was sure he’d nodded off at one point, forehead resting against Chanyeol’s shoulder as he felt the vibrations from Chanyeol’s laughter against his chest.

 

It was only when Chanyeol had picked him up and carried him into the kitchen that he’d startled awake, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His mom had cooed at him and pinched his cheeks, and he’d batted her hand away, protesting that he wasn’t 5 anymore as he snuggled further into Chanyeol’s hold.

 

“Of course you’re not,” She pouted, pinching Chanyeol’s cheek instead. The older man had a similar reaction, mocking Baekhyun’s voice as he said something along the same lines.

 

Baekhyun had glared with no heat up at Chanyeol, sticking his tongue out. Chanyeol had copied him and they both made teasing noises at each other, increasing in volume until Baekhyun’s mom had shooed them out of the kitchen, laughing.

 

“So Baekhyun,” He’s sitting in Chanyeol’s lap again, back pressed against the older man’s chest as he watches some cartoon playing on TV.

 

Baekhyun makes a noise of recognition, fingers idly playing with Chanyeol’s much larger ones, securely locked around his waist.

 

“What do you want to do when you grow up?” Chanyeol asks quietly, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Baekhyun’s palm.

 

“I dunno. Play video games,” Baekhyun answers honestly, startling a chuckle out of the elder.

 

“The dream, huh?”

 

“What do you wanna do when you grow up?” Baekhyun returns the question and instead of correcting the younger boy, Chanyeol hums in thought.

 

“Well...I want to be a rock star,” Chanyeol nods, agreeing with himself. “I can sing and play guitar, so now all I have to do is wait until I’m old enough,”

 

“You can be a rock star at any age,” Baekhyun hums, eyes drooping slightly. “There’s some kids younger than me who are singers,”

 

“I guess so,” Chanyeol purses his lips and Baekhyun wiggles in his lap, so Chanyeol tightens his grip around the younger. “I’ll need fans if I want to be a good rock star, though,”

 

“If I like you, then anyone can,” Baekhyun grins sleepily.

 

“If I-” Chanyeol starts after a deep breath.

 

“When you,” Baekhyun interrupts.

 

“When I-” Chanyeol corrects himself. “When I become the best rock star, you’ll be my biggest fan, right?”

 

“Promise,” Baekhyun murmurs incoherently, drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s 11 when his mom and Chanyeol get married.

 

He doesn’t remember much, apart from Chanyeol spinning him around and kissing him on the cheek, laughing loudly when Baekhyun spills blackcurrant juice on his new suit.

 

There’s a reason he blocks the wedding from memory.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s 14 when he realises he likes boys.

 

It tears him apart. He thinks back to what everyone at school calls those kinds of people. How they don’t even treat them like humans anymore. It disgusts Baekhyun to his very core and he’s either one insult from snapping or balling his eyes out.

 

Chanyeol finds him curled up in bed, hidden under the duvet where he tries to muffle his sobs when he hears a knock on his bedroom door.

 

Chanyeol enters anyway, voice laced with concern as he sits on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed, carefully lifting up the corner of the duvet. Baekhyun lets him but he covers his face the best he can.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol starts, voice soft as he shifts onto his knees so that he’s eye level with Baekhyun. “What’s up, buddy?”

 

Baekhyun smiles through his tears at the nickname, closing his eyes as Chanyeol starts to brush his damp hair out of his eyes.

 

“I don’t know,”

 

“You do. You just don’t want to tell me because I’m old,”

 

Baekhyun laughs at this, but it’s accompanied with a choked sob after.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol tries again, fingers running through Baekhyun’s messy hair. “You don’t have to tell me, but you’ll feel a whole lot better if you do. You know you can talk to me if you need to,” Chanyeol’s voice is soft, calming, fatherly.

 

Baekhyun wipes the last of the dampness from his eyes as he sits up in bed, sniffling as he nods.

 

“Okay. I just-you. You won’t hate me, right?” Baekhyun asks, and .5 seconds later, Chanyeol’s wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he kisses Baekhyun’s temple, eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Of course not. I could never,”

 

Baekhyun nods and leans into Chanyeol’s embrace, fiddling with his fingers.

 

It takes ten minutes for Baekhyun to work up the courage, but Chanyeol’s breathing steadily against his hair, thumbing Baekhyun’s shoulder in attempt to calm the younger boy.

 

“I’m-god this sounds so cliche-I’m gay, alright?” Baekhyun huffs, looking away from Chanyeol who’s stopped rubbing his shoulder. “Hate me if you want, I don’t care,”

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s voice is stern and Baekhyun prepares himself for the worst. “I would-could never hate you for something like that. It’s not your choice, you’re young and your feelings for people will fluctuate throughout your entire life. Whatever your decision may be, I promise I’ll support you through it,”

 

It’s exactly the words Baekhyun wants to hear and he has to look up at the ceiling to stop himself from crying again at Chanyeol’s speech.

 

“Thank you,” For the third time, Baekhyun finds himself in Chanyeol’s lap, exhausted and drifting off to sleep as the older man wraps his arms protectively around the boy’s waist.

 

“Do you want to tell your mother today, or some other time?” Chanyeol asks before Baekhyun falls asleep.

 

“You tell ‘er,” Baekhyun mumbles, burying his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“Baek, it’ll be better if you do,” Chanyeol reasons, patting the small of Baekhyun’s back. “They’re your feelings, and you can explain them much better if she asks any questions,”

 

He tells his mom in the morning, making a cup of tea for her as she slumps on the sofa. She smiles tiredly at him as he hands her her drink, sitting cross legged next to her, facing her.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” She asks, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“My uh-my friend told me he was gay, and I don’t know how to feel about it,” He tries, grimacing slightly.

 

He doesn’t expect to be slapped upside the head, eyes widening when he finds his mother glaring at him.

 

“Byun Baekhyun, I didn’t raise you to be so ignorant of other’s feelings. Imagine how that poor boy must feel that you haven’t said anything about it. It takes a lot of courage to make that decision to tell people, and you’ve blanked him,”

 

Baekhyun feels guilty even though said friend doesn’t even exist.

 

“What would you do if I told you I was gay?” Baekhyun asks, missing the slight smirk his mom dons as she realises what’s happening.

 

“I’d say: Baekhyun, my darling, next time, don’t make up fake stories about imaginary friends and just tell your mother,”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s 16 when he drops to his knees in front of Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun’s been on edge recently. He’d broken up with his ex about a week ago, and since then he’s been missing someone to hold hands with, and kiss, and tease.

 

His ex hadn’t wanted to do anything past touching with clothes on, and Baekhyun wasn’t exactly the most patient person. Sure, he’s inexperienced, but that’s the joy of it. Learning.

 

He’s sitting downstairs, only dressed in his boxers and his hoodie from secondary school. He’s got his feet up on the sofa and his bare legs are spread because keeping them up was too much effort.

 

It’s 1:37 am and he’s waiting for Chanyeol. The elder had his first big show and he apologised to Baekhyun, telling him he was going to be much later than usual. Baekhyun had waved him off at the time, but he’d been secretly pissed that the show had taken up their usual Saturday take-out and movie nights.

 

He hears the front door and his heart starts to beat faster, but he remains seated, choosing to bring his knees together but spread his feet instead, gravity doing the work of keeping his legs closed for him.

 

“Kiddo?” Chanyeol asks as he walks into the living room, flicking the lamp on so that they’re both not blinded by the vast amount of light filling the room.

 

“I dunno,” Baekhyun mutters stubbornly when Chanyeol asks him why he’s still awake, quietly shuffling around the living room and being careful not to wake Baekhyun’s mother upstairs.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol kneels in front of him, placing his hands on Baekhyun’s knees and spreading his legs ever so slightly so he can see the younger boy’s face. He’s pouting, he knows, but their Saturday nights were like religion to them.

 

He knows Chanyeol couldn’t move the date-he’d tried-and he knows this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for the elder, but he can’t help but feel sad about the whole ordeal.

 

“Come on, go to bed,” Chanyeol stands up, shrugging his coat off. “We can have out take out and movie night this night, okay?” He tries to reason but he knows Baekhyun’s still as stubborn as he was when he was 10.

 

Then, Baekhyun gets an idea. He stands up as Chanyeol sits down, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

 

“M’Hungry,” Baekhyun whines, folding his arms.

 

“Your mom didn’t order you Indian food? Call social services, we’ve got a bad case of spoiled brat,” Chanyeol smirks from behind his hands and Baekhyun scoffs, careful not to laugh out loud like he wants to.

 

Chanyeol’s legs are spread lazily, because his limbs are too long to sit normally, banging his knees uncomfortable on the coffee table if he sits any other way. Effectively, Baekhyun’s stood in between Chanyeol’s legs, right where he wants to be.

 

He makes sure Chanyeol’s watching him when he drops to his knees. (Bless Zitao for teaching him that move so it’s pain-free) Chanyeol’s eyes widen in the dark, glasses hooked on the collar of his shirt.

 

Baekhyun rests his cheek against Chanyeol’s clothed thigh, rubbing his face against the elder male’s leg. Chanyeol just stares at him, shifting slightly.

 

“Baekhyun,” His tone is warning, but not uncomfortable.

 

“You ditched me,” Baekhyun hums, letting his hands wander. They end up stroking down Chanyeol’s calves, squeezing his ankles. “So make it up to me,”

 

“I said-” Chanyeol breathes, but stops at Baekhyun’s whine. “What do you want?” He closes his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose.

 

“You know what I want,” Baekhyun all but purrs, hands snaking up to Chanyeol’s zipper.

 

“We shouldn’t-we can’t,” Chanyeol attempts to stop him, hands pressing over Baekhyun’s considerably smaller ones.

 

“I just want to suck your dick,” Baekhyun sighs and Chanyeol flushes a lovely shade of red, illuminated by the side table lamp. “Okay? Chill out. If you’re worried about mom, she’s not gonna know or care. I’m of age, everything sorted?” Baekhyun lists off Chanyeol’s worries, easing the elder male slightly.

 

“Fine...Fine. Uh-before I change my mind,”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice. He orders Chanyeol to move forward on the couch slightly so he’s barely sitting on it anymore. It’s easier for Baekhyun this way, unbuttoning Chanyeol’s jeans before leaning in to drag the zipper down with his teeth. Baekhyun pauses at the end, burying his nose against the denim and looking up to find Chanyeol staring down at him, worrying his lip.

 

He places a kiss to the slight bulge in Chanyeol’s boxers, startling a whine out of the older male. Baekhyun huffs a laugh before tugging Chanyeol’s jeans down to his ankles, quickly moving back up to mouth at the more noticeable tent in the other male’s shorts.

 

He presses the flat of his tongue against Chanyeol’s clothed erection, wetting the fabric slightly. He does it a few more times in various places along the male’s length, humming in delight.

 

Baekhyun finally tugs Chanyeol’s boxers down to his knees at Chanyeol’s request, eyes widening at the male’s size.

 

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s expression, quickly reaching over to card his fingers through the younger boy’s hair, relaxing him.

 

“Go slow,” He offers, voice rough. “I want you to feel comfortable,”

 

Baekhyun nods, leaning into the touch slightly.

 

He begins by grabbing the base of Chanyeol’s dick, fingers just wrapping around the length. He pauses and wraps his own fingers around his wrist, eyes narrowed. Chanyeol brings his fist to his mouth and bites down on his knuckles to stop himself from laughing.

 

Once Baekhyun deems his wrist to be thicker, he continues, stroking Chanyeol to full hardness.

 

He’s nervous, Chanyeol can tell. But that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from pressing a kiss to the head, eyes snapping up to Chanyeol as the elder coos.

 

Chanyeol raises his hands in mock surrender as Baekhyun nods once, taking the head into his mouth.

 

It’s warm, Baekhyun decides. Hot and deliciously heavy against his tongue. He tongues the slit and Chanyeol hisses, jerking slightly. Baekhyun takes that as a good sign and continues, alternating between dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit and running his tongue just under the head.

 

He’s too new to this to be able to do much more than jerk Chanyeol off whilst keeping the head in his mouth, sucking and occasionally bobbing his head. He’d gagged when he tried to take all of Chanyeol’s length in, spluttering and pulling away. Chanyeol had panicked and wiped the saliva and pre-come from his lips, patting his back as Baekhyun cursed himself.

 

It didn’t ruin the mood, thankfully. Chanyeol had stopped him from trying to do it again.

 

Chanyeol’s a wreck when Baekhyun glances up, cheeks flushed a deep red and his chest is rising and falling fast, irregular. Baekhyun pats himself on the back inwardly when Chanyeol arches his back, a warning on his lips.

 

Baekhyun pulls his mouth away, slowing his pace down to an idle stroke as he watches Chanyeol huff in irritation at the loss of his orgasm.

 

“Excuse me,” Chanyeol swallows, looking down at Baekhyun who seems perfectly content to jerk Chanyeol off all night.

 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun feigns innocence, removing his hand altogether and Chanyeol whines once again. “Hey, come on my face,” Baekhyun surprises himself at his sudden boldness and Chanyeol gives him a look before wrapping his hand around his own cock.

 

Chanyeol’s quick in his movements, settling back down into his previous position, eyes locked on Baekhyun’s face as he gets himself off.

 

He uses his other hand to grip Baekhyun’s chin, holding the younger boy in place, feeling the heat pool in his abdomen once more.

 

Baekhyun obediently opens his mouth and waits, and that’s all it takes for Chanyeol to let out the lowest groan he’s ever heard, leaning his head back as he comes.

 

Baekhyun squints an eye shut as Chanyeol comes, most of it landing on his face, but there’s some on his neck. There’s a bit on his tongue and he swallows it experimentally, grimacing at the taste, but he licks his lips and cleans what he can, anyway, because Chanyeol’s panting and staring wide-eyed at him.

 

“Here-you, uh,” Chanyeol leans forward, wiping some off of his hoodie. Unsure of what to do with his thumb, he brings it to Baekhyun’s mouth, who makes a show of suckling on the digit, eyes closed in delight.

 

“Expect this to become a regular thing,” Baekhyun states, walking out of the kitchen, wiping his face with a damp flannel.

 

Chanyeol’s still sitting on the couch, but he’s pulled his boxers and jeans back up, even though they’re not zipped back up.

 

Chanyeol’s about to stand up but Baekhyun slides into his lap, grinning down at the older male.

 

“I don’t think that’s the saying,” Chanyeol hums, but he places his hands on Baekhyun’s hips anyway. Baekhyun lolls his head to the side and shrugs playfully.

 

“So? This isn’t exactly a normal occurrence, screw the rules,” Baekhyun smiled, leaning in to press his lips against Chanyeol’s, soft, vulnerable.

 

Chanyeol kisses back, measured, guarded.

 

“Tell me if you don’t want to do this,” Baekhyun asks, pulling away slowly.

 

“I want to,”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun calls Baekhyun at 3am, voice shaking as he clutches the phone tightly. He’s trying to be quiet, Baekhyun can tell, but every pause is accompanied with a sniff or a noise of frustration.

 

“Okay, calm down. Tell me what’s wrong,” Baekhyun’s voice is rough with sleep, clearing his throat a couple of times. He sits up in bed (his own) and rubs the scum out of his eyes with his free hand.

 

“I told my parents,” Sehun’s voice is barely above a whisper but Baekhyun’s wide awake now, blinking his eyes into focus. “And it wasn’t good,”

 

“You can tell me everything later, but are you okay? What happened after?”

 

Sehun pauses, worrying his bottom lip. “They want me gone by tomorrow,”

 

Baekhyun feels his heart sink all the way to his stomach, slumping back against his headboard.

 

Neither of them are speaking, but Baekhyun knows Sehun finds comfort in their silences.

 

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Baekhyun asks after a few minutes of listening to their breathing.

 

“By the morning my parents would have told all my relatives,” Sehun’s quiet, and Baekhyun can hear rustling as Sehun gets out of bed.

 

It’s risky, Baekhyun thinks, staring at his own door.

 

“I could…” Baekhyun stops when he hears movement from his parent’s bedroom, waiting a couple of seconds before continuing, quieter this time. “I could ask my parents if you can stay?”

 

“I can’t ask that much of them,” Sehun laughs quietly, but it’s not a happy sound. “God knows how long it’ll be before I have a permanent place to stay,”

 

“They like you,” Baekhyun argues, sitting up straighter. “And I’m sure they’d understand your situation,”

 

“I can’t say anything about it, it’s your choice if you ask but I don’t expect any good results. I’ll look for people who need roommates as soon as I can. Thanks, by the way. I don’t say it a lot so I hope you realise what I mean,” Sehun’s voice is farway at times, pausing in random places when he picks something up.

 

“You’re packing,” Baekhyun states, frowning a bit.

 

“Mhm. Hey, if you’re not too tired, could you stay on the phone with me?”

 

They talk until 6am, when Baekhyun hears his mother’s alarm go off. Baekhyun keeps dozing off, falling asleep to the sound of Sehun shuffling around his room, checking if he’s still awake every now and then.

 

“Hey, my mom’s awake. I’m gonna ask her real quick, stay on, I won’t be long,” Without waiting for any other confirmation other that Sehun’s distracted grunt, Baekhyun slips out of bed. He scratches the back of his head as he jogs down the stairs and pads into the kitchen where his mother’s already boiling the kettle.

 

“You’ve been awake for longer than you’re supposed to be,” His mother comments as soon as he walks in, chuckling at her son’s confused frown.

 

“Yeah, uh,” Baekhyun leans against the counter, smoothing down his fluffy hair, attempting to catch his mother’s attention. “I don’t want to sound rude but it’s kind of important and I don’t want to make him wait long. Basically, Sehun came out to his parents and they want him gone by the end of tomorrow and I was just wondering if he could stay with us for a bit? He’s searching for apartments,” Baekhyun rattles off, voice lilting at the end of his sentences.

 

His mother only stares, a slight frown on her face. “They did that because he came out? Some people,” She sighs, nodding. “Of course he can stay with us, it’s no hassle, make sure he doesn’t feel bad about it. He can move in whenever he wants to,”

 

Baekhyun grins, giving her two thumbs up before racing up the stairs, nearly crashing into a sleepy Chanyeol.

 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun smiles, sheepish, before running back into his room and grabbing his phone, blabbing excitedly to Sehun.

 

Chanyeol’s standing in his doorway when he hangs up, glancing up at the tall figure.

 

“What?”

 

“What’re you so happy about at six in the morning,” Chanyeol asks, amused, arms folded over his broad chest.

 

“Sehun’s staying with us,” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out childishly, returning to texting Sehun.

 

“Too happy to kiss me good morning?” Chanyeol takes a step towards him, leaning down.

 

“Yep, go away,” Baekhyun looks up anyway, smirking at the mock hurt on Chanyeol’s face.

 

“How about a blowjob then?” He’s grinning and Baekhyun makes a face, pushing Chanyeol away with his hands.

 

“Handjob?” Chanyeol tries again, taking a step towards the door.

 

Baekhyun only stares at him, eyebrow raised and smirk playing at his lips.

 

“Last chance to give me a good morning kiss,” Chanyeol holds his fingers up, counting down from 5.

 

Baekhyun calls him over just as he’s about to reach one and Chanyeol all but bounds over, cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks and kissing him sleepily.

 

It’s slow, their mouths working idly against each other. Chanyeol eventually pulls away, lips glistening, and presses a few closed mouthed pecks to Baekhyun’s face, smiling when the younger boy closes his eyes, content.

 

“So no blowjob?”

 

“Get out of my room,”

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun arrives at 9am, after his mother had left for work and Chanyeol had gone to do whatever it is that he does during his days off.

 

He looks nervous, is the first thing Baekhyun notes as he opens the door, smiling widely.

 

“Hey, no need to feel so agitated, we all like you,”

 

It settles the younger boy down a bit, but he’s still clutching the strap of his backpack.

 

“You can either room with me or sleep in the spare bedroom, but it’s really cold in there and there’s a lot of spiders,” Baekhyun warns, glancing over his shoulder at Sehun as they climb up the stairs.

 

“If you don’t mind me sharing with you,” Sehun shrugs, glancing around even though it’s hardly his first time at Baekhyun’s house.

 

“‘Course not, just like Primary,” Baekhyun grins and Sehun shakes his head, although Baekhyun can spot a tiny smile on the boy’s face.

 

“So I’m going to be living with you, your hot step-dad and your sweet mother,” Sehun clarifies later on, sitting on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed as the other boy clears space for Sehun’s belongings.

 

“Hot step-dad, sure,” Baekhyun purses his lips, glaring at his drawer. “You’re right about my mom, though,”

 

“We all have different tastes,” Sehun idly holds a hand up. “Me and your mom, though, we got good taste in men,”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Baekhyun scoffs, choosing to lay down on his floor instead of unpacking Sehun’s things.

 

“I’ve got…” They hear Chanyeol shout up the stairs, the door slamming behind him. Chanyeol nearly falls up the stairs as he runs towards Baekhyun’s room, holding two paper bags in his left hand. “Things,”

 

“Are they..Edible things?” Baekhyun asks, sitting up.

 

“They are indeed edible things. Actual edible things, not toothpaste,” Chanyeol says as he seats himself on the floor, placing the bags in front of them.

 

Sehun slips off the bed to join them, sitting in between Chanyeol and Baekhyun with his knees tucked under his chin.

 

“Things, Sehun,” Chanyeol tries, prodding him in the thigh. “Eat, please,”

 

They’re all lying down and groaning when they finish their food, the wrapping paper and bags strewn on the floor around them.

 

“We shouldn’t have eaten so much,” Baekhyun grumbles, rubbing his stomach.

 

“It was so worth it though,” Chanyeol sounds pained and Sehun makes a noise of agreement.

 

“So worth it,”

 

 **From: Mother**  
what do you boys want for tea? :)

 

Baekhyun groans even louder, showing the text to the other boys. They make various noises of distress, shaking their hands.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s late and they still can’t sleep. Baekhyun and Sehun are sleeping in the same bed, facing each other.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Baekhyun asks quietly, reaching over to push some of Sehun’s hair out of his face.

 

“I’m ok. Better than yesterday,”

 

“That’s good,” Baekhyun agrees, voice barely audible.

 

They try to doze off but that plan’s ruined the moment they hear movement from Baekhyun’s parents room.

 

Baekhyun groans, pulling his duvet further over his head. Sehun shoots him a quizzical look but follows suit, unlocking his phone to give them some light.

 

“What’re you doing?” Sehun whispers, eyes watering from the sudden light.

 

“Trying to save my eardrums,”

 

He’d never spoken to Chanyeol about those kinds of things, assuming he only did them to keep the marriage running smoothly. It was still gross to hear, and it still kind of hurt, even though Baekhyun had no reason to feel angry about it.

 

“Oh,” Sehun says after a few minutes, grimacing as he presses his home button, keeping the light on.

 

That was another thing about his and Chanyeol’s relationship, the elder refused to fuck him.

 

_“I just can’t-I’m sorry but it just feels wrong,” Chanyeol says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s nothing against you, it’s just that I couldn’t do any more than we already do,”_

It was annoying, and slightly cruel.

 

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun demands, reaching out to grab Sehun’s hand. It’s not new. They’re close enough to be able to make out for hours and have it not mean anything other than a way of comforting one another.

 

Sehun nods, wasting no time shuffling closer to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun kisses him almost desperately, craving someone to hold onto. Sehun kisses back sweetly, slowing Baekhyun’s pace until they’re both just pressing sleepy, closed mouthed kisses to each other’s lips.

 

Baekhyun tries to block out every noise but the sound of Sehun’s breathing and their lips touching.

 

Sehun pulls his face away a few minutes after it goes silent, pressing one more chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before returning to his original position.

 

This time, though, Baekhyun crawls towards him, wriggling himself into Sehun’s hold. Sehun rests his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took. longer than it should have done im veRy sorry. but now we got all the ships set up !! yay !! ? but yeah. it gets gud from here on


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all i use secondary school astronomy for btw

It only takes a week for Sehun to feel bad, cornering Baekhyun in their room.

 

“I can’t find anywhere,”

 

“Okay?” Baekhyun stares at him incredulously, shoving at Sehun’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter, you know,”

 

“Matters to me, I feel like a freeloader,”

 

“You have a job and you try every time to pay for things,” Baekhyun deadpans, shaking his head. “It’s honestly not a problem, stop worrying,”

 

“It’s in my nature to worry,”

 

“It’s also in your nature to be an asshole, so bring me back that Sehun, he’s a lot less guilt inducing,”

 

Sehun finally moves, taking a step back. Baekhyun flashes him a small grin and a thumbs up, jogging down the stairs. “If you really care that much about paying for things come on a Lush haul with me, god knows my hair needs it,”

 

“I’m not paying for treatments to fix your disgusting bleached hair,”

 

“You bleach yours more than I do,” Baekhyun counters, glaring at Sehun through the rails.

 

“And I take wonderful care of mine,” Sehun flicks his hair out of his eyes for emphasis.

 

Shouting from the kitchen stops the two boys in their tracks, halting around the corner. Baekhyun makes a shushing motion to Sehun who nods slowly in return, shuffling back a bit.

 

It’s too muffled to hear what they’re saying, but it’s obviously his Mom and Chanyeol arguing.

 

“What’s going on?” Sehun whispers, cupping his hand close to Baekhyun’s ear. The shorter boy makes a general indifferent sound, shrugging before moving away from the door.

 

“It’s best to leave them, they never argue so it’s probably something bad,” Baekhyun grimaces, jogging back up the stairs but making sure his steps are extra loud, alerting the two adults.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you need the bathroom before I go in?” Baekhyun asks without even waiting for a reply, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

 

“No,” Sehun mumbles, too busy scrolling through his phone. He’s so out of it that he doesn’t even notice Chanyeol standing in the doorway until he speaks.

 

“Baek?”

 

“Bathroom,”

 

“Ah, just?”

 

“Mhm. Come back in an hour, he might be done,”

 

Chanyeol lets out a small laugh, folding his arms over his chest. “Maybe. Anyway, how’re you?”

 

Sehun narrows his eyes, locking his phone and looking up. “Good,”

 

“Good,” Chanyeol nods his head slowly, pursing his lips.

 

Sehun stares for a few more moments before sitting up, raising an eyebrow. “Ok, what?”

 

“Nothing! Just that we haven’t talked much, and uh, yeah,”

 

“Ok. What are your views on today's economy and how many more years do you think our planet has left with the rapid increase of pollution? How do you feel about feminism and gay rights?”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Chanyeol asks after a pause.

 

“Of course, although, if you’re against feminism and gay rights I’m not sure we can be friends,”

 

“You and Baekhyun both are gay, I’m not sure I could be homophobic if I wanted to,”

 

“Hobbies?” Sehun asks, leaning forward slightly.

 

“Mostly things involving music but I do stargaze occasionally,”

 

“By stargazing you mean pointing out Orion to everyone you know because it’s the only constellation you actually know?”

 

“You can do better?”

 

“Light years better,”

 

“Show me then, that’s so cool,” Chanyeol looks in awe, scrambling over to the window.

 

“There’s too much light pollution here, you won’t be able to see anything,”

 

“Let’s go somewhere then,”

 

“What about Baekhyun?”

 

“What about him? He’ll probably just want to sleep. C’mon Sehun, you can’t just tell me you’re an astronomy nerd then leave me hanging,”

 

Sehun sighs, thinking for a moment before nodding reluctantly. “It’s going to be cold so put some trousers on,”

 

They end up trekking out to the field behind Baekhyun’s house, avoiding potholes in the grass by grabbing onto each other for dear life.

 

“It should be fine here,” Sehun mutters, squinting up at the sky. “Cover your eyes and don’t peek,”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asks, feeling around before deeming it safe to sit without landing in any piles of hidden shit from the farm animals.

 

“Because then you’ll be able to see the stars better,” Sehun grunts as he joins Chanyeol, sitting opposite each other.

 

“How?”

 

“You just will,”

 

They make quiet conversation whilst keeping their eyes shut tightly, occasionally snorting at one of Chanyeol’s terrible jokes.

 

“The moon’s a waning crescent today, which isn’t as ideal as a new moon, but it’s fine,” Sehun comments after ten minutes, moving his hands. “You can look now,”

 

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol gasps as he removes his hands from his eyes. “I can see the entire universe,”

 

The next half an hour-or hour, they weren’t really counting-was spent with Chanyeol excitedly asking about different patterns in the sky and Sehun doing his best to keep up with Chanyeol’s endless questions.

 

“What’s that one, there?”

 

“Leo, but it’s only half out. You can’t see Zosma, Denebola and Chertan,”

 

“How do you even know that,”

 

“I don’t actually know-oh, wow. Hey, see those two bright things to the right of Leo? That’s Jupiter and Venus,”

 

“Those are planets?” Chanyeol almost shouts, eyes widening comically.

 

“If we had a telescope we might have been able to see Jupiter’s four moons,”

 

“I thought Jupiter had like three thousand?”

 

“Estimated to be seventy,” Sehun corrects automatically, waving his hand. “I meant the four Galilean moons,”

 

“Which are..?” Chanyeol drags out the ‘r’ sound.

 

“Ganymede, Europa, Callisto and IO,”

 

“What about Venus’ moons?”

 

“Venus doesn’t have moons,”

 

“Poor Venus,”

 

Sehun scoffs, leaning his head back. “That ‘W’ shape by the moon is Cassiopeia, it’s circumpolar which means it never sets below the horizon. You can see it all year round,”

  
“That’s our constellation, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol grins, patting the younger boy’s knee. “If it never sets, that means I can look at it anytime and think of you,”

 

“You’re awfully corny for a married man,”

 

“Agreed. Tell me more about the planets before we have to go back,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so I know the sun is a star, but why is it just called ‘The Sun’?”

 

“Because that’s what we’ve called it,” Sehun mumbles as they stand up, wiping the dirt off their clothes. “But it could be referred to as Helios or Sol, if that’s what you’re asking,”

 

“What about our moon?”

 

“Luna, I think. Selene by the Greeks. Luna by the Romans. Don’t think too much about it,” Sehun closes his eyes, awaiting Chanyeol’s rapid fire questions.

 

“How big is our Sun?”

 

“Larger than Jupiter but not big enough for anything else in the universe to care about,”

 

“What’s the biggest star?”

 

“Biggest as in density or size,”

 

“Aren’t they the same?”

 

“The heaviest object in the world could be the size of a golf ball, so no,”

 

“Um, size,” Chanyeol trails behind Sehun, yelling whenever he narrowly misses a dip in the ground.

 

“There’s Betelgeuse, which is pretty big, Aldebaran is large too. But then there’s stars like VY Canis Majoris and UY Scuti that I can’t even imagine how big they are. There’s some comparison photos on the internet but they don’t do them justice,”

 

“You like talking about this stuff, huh?” Chanyeol smiles down at Sehun, nudging him with his shoulder.

 

“You asked!”

 

“I asked which was the biggest star, not for a whole collection of them,”

 

“Well sorry for elaborating,” Sehun bites out, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

“Aw, don’t be upset. It’s really nice that you’re so passionate about it, promise,” Chanyeol brushes his hand against Sehun’s pocketed one, beaming at him. “Hey, what’s the closest galaxy to ours?”

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up staying out much later than anticipated. Almost three hours. They’re careful not to wake anyone when they sneak back in at 1am, quietly kicking their shoes off.

 

“That was really fun,” Chanyeol breathes, standing at the foot of the stairs. “Cassiopeia, right?”

 

“That’s our constellation,” Sehun agrees easily, shooting Chanyeol a tiny smile.

 

“Your lips look blue,” Chanyeol comments absently, blinking at the younger male. “You should wear a scarf next time,” He reaches up, running the pad of his thumb against Sehun’s lower lip.

 

“I’ll remember that,” Sehun returns quietly, rooted to the spot. “Um,”

 

“This is kind of inappropriate I know, but is it wrong that I want to kiss you right now?”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun gulps, curling his toes. “Do it anyway,”

 

Sehun doesn’t have to wait two seconds before Chanyeol’s leaning in, eyes closed as their lips brush softly. They’re both too cold to kiss properly, settling for small pecks and nuzzles whenever one of them pulls away. Chanyeol’s the one who takes Sehun’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it and startling a choked noise out of the younger boy.

 

Chanyeol only lets out a delighted noise in the back of his throat, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist and pulling him closer so that they’re pressed against each other.

 

They eventually pull away from each other, panting before bursting into muffled giggles.

 

“Not cold anymore,” Sehun swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, feeling the indents Chanyeol had made.

 

“Good, going to sleep cold always sucks. Goodnight, Sehun,” Chanyeol nods, smiling, before climbing the stairs as quietly as he can.

 

Sehun waits until he hears Chanyeol’s door closes before he too climbs the stairs, pushing his bedroom door open.

 

Baekhyun’s got his earphones in, aimlessly scrolling through his phone. He looks up when Sehun walks in, nodding sleepily.

 

“Tired?” Sehun asks as he sheds his clothes, stripping down to his boxers and undershirt.

 

“Horny,” Baekhyun sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, phone and music long forgotten.

 

“Tired of being horny?” Sehun asks, sliding into Baekhyun’s lap.

 

“Now we’re talking,” Baekhyun grins tiredly, hands coming to settle on Sehun’s hips, already grinding against the younger boy. “You wanna fuck or not?”

 

“When do I not,” Sehun scoffs, already reaching over to Baekhyun’s nightstand.

 

They both rid themselves of their nightclothes, returning to their previous position. Baekhyun slowly palms Sehun as the younger works himself open, trying not to be too loud.

 

“Fuck it, hurry up,” Sehun groans in frustration, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets, quickly slicking Baekhyun up.

 

“I just washed those,” Baekhyun sighs, pushing into Sehun with one quick thrust, startling a loud moan out of the younger. “Shut up, don’t wake anyone,”

 

“You love it,” Sehun grumbles, placing one hand on Baekhyun’s chest and one on his thigh, quickly starting a rhythm up.

 

Sehun’s always been loud in this position, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent moan as he fucks himself down onto Baekhyun’s cock.

 

Both of them know they won’t last long, with Baekhyun pulling Sehun down every time he thrusts up.

 

“God-fucking-come on,” Sehun growls, rolling his hips down against Baekhyun’s.

 

“Says you, you take two hours to come,” Baekhyun digs his fingernails into Sehun’s hipbones, dragging them down to leave angry red marks.

 

“Shut up,” Sehun bites his lip, fisting his cock in time with Baekhyun’s thrusts.

 

Sehun comes first, as usual, hunched over with his forehead resting against Baekhyun’s shoulder, biting at the skin to muffle his moan.

 

Baekhyun comes shortly after, fucking into a pliant and boneless Sehun who can only whine at the overstimulation.

 

Baekhyun retrieves a damp cloth from the bathroom, cleaning them both up and making sure to whip Sehun’s thighs with it before climbing back into bed. He’s instantly dragged into Sehun’s hold, forced to cuddle with the younger boy who’s almost always affectionate after sex.

 

“Nice game, kid,” Sehun mutters into Baekhyun’s hair, holding his hand out for a high five which Baekhyun sleepily pats.

 

“I’m older than you,”

 

“I’m taller,”

 

“My ass is tighter,”

 

“My dick’s bigger,”

 

“Agreed. Go to sleep,”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptops being so shitty rn so uh  
> take this i guess  
> its 2am and there were like 3 bugs in my room whilst i was writing this

“You could always ask her if you could go shopping with her,” Baekhyun mutters idly, too busy scrolling through his Twitter feed. “I’m sure she’d appreciate the company,”

 

Sehun’s been antsy again lately, just a few weeks after he’d first mentioned feeling bad about staying with Baekhyun and his family.

 

“Yeah? Yeah, that’s a good idea. Why don’t you go with her normally?”

 

“Because last time she took me we ended up spending twice as much as we normally do, Chanyeol was so angry,” Baekhyun bit his lip to stifle his laugh, remembering how red Chanyeol’s face had been when the two returned.

 

“Wow, okay. I’m going to ask her,” Sehun says more to himself than to Baekhyun, standing up from where he had been sitting on their bed, giving Baekhyun a small wave.

 

Baekhyun makes a noise of acknowledgement as Sehun leaves the room, blinking his eyes into focus.

 

Now that Sehun and his mother would be gone, he could finally corner the elder male.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sehun? Do you need something?” Baekhyun’s mother asks as Sehun approached her, playing with his fingernails.

 

“Yeah, actually. I was wondering if I could come shopping with you? It’s okay if you prefer going alone, but I just thought-yeah. I want to,”

 

Baekhyun’s mother stared at him for a few moments before breaking out into a wide grin, nodding at the younger boy.

 

“Of course, how could I say no? We’ll go when I’ve finished this paperwork, okay?”

 

“Alright,” Sehun nodded, looking around awkwardly before sitting next to her on the sofa, legs crossed. “I was just wondering, what do you do for a job?”

 

“I work at the hospital as a surgeon,” She glanced over to him, grinning at his wide-eyed expression. “Doesn’t seem like it, huh? I’m a doctor for regular patients, that’s why I don’t get many late night calls from A&E, but I still have work hours that’ll make weak people weep,”

 

“That’s really impressive,” Sehun muttered, glancing over at her work. “Do you enjoy it?”

 

“There’s a lot more I could do with my degree, but I’m not, so that tells you enough,”

 

Sehun nodded once in understanding, relaxing slightly into the cushions. “So if you’re a doctor and Chanyeol-hyung is a musician, how did you two even meet?”

“Would you believe me if I said he came to the hospital complaining about how he caught a bad case of lovesickness?” She shot Sehun a tiny grin, shaking her head at the memory. “Apparently, he saw me when he had come for a checkup on his allergies, then came straight back the next day and asked for ‘the gorgeous doctor with the black hair and the golden skin’. What a cheeseball,”

 

Sehun only stares, blinking slowly and waiting for her to continue with her story.

 

“After the receptionist guessed it was me, she sent him to my office. I asked him what was wrong and he said he felt unwell, that his heart was hurting. I asked if he knew why, but he just gave me the biggest smile he could possible manage and said it was my fault, and the only way I could fix it would be by going out for dinner with him. Honestly, how could I refuse,” She sighs, almost dreamily before laughing.

 

“What happened then?” Sehun ask quietly, swallowing thickly.

 

“We went for dinner, obviously, and he made the biggest ass out of himself. He stuttered whilst ordering, laughed too loudly, spilt his drink down himself multiple times and kicked me under the table a fair amount. He walked me home, covering his hands with his face and apologising profusely but I thought it was the cutest thing. He looked so surprised that I even wanted to see him again after that spectacle, and I decided that I definitely wanted to know Park Chanyeol,”

 

“That’s... Really sweet,” Sehun purses his lips, guilt from last week finally hitting him. “Does Baekhyun know how you two met?”

 

“Baekhyun’s never asked,” She shrugs, making sure her paperwork is neat before setting it down on the coffee table and standing up. “Right, shall we go, Sehun-ah?”

 

* * *

 

 

“So what’s the deal, huh?” Baekhyun questions, standing in front of a very terrified looking Chanyeol.

 

They’re in the master bedroom, Chanyeol pressed against the bookshelf as Baekhyun stands in front of him, hands on his hips and looking thoroughly unimpressed.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me for like a week, not even one comment about your dick, not one,” Baekhyun narrows his eyes as Chanyeol stammers for a response.

 

“I-uh, I’m not avoiding you, I’ve just been very busy with...reading,” Chanyeol tries, grabbing a book at random.

 

“Much Ado About Nothing,” Baekhyun reads the title, tilting his head a bit.

 

“Of course! Who doesn’t love a bit of Korean poetry,"

 

“It's English literature,"

 

"Anyway the point is that I'm not ignoring you," Chanyeol shrugs, putting the book back and trying to act nonchalant. It works right up until he fumbles with the book and drops it, kicking it under the bookshelf instead.

 

“Kiss me, then,”

 

“That is not something I currently want to do” Chanyeol’s lips turned downward and Baekhyun narrowed his eyes even further.

 

“You always want to kiss me. Something’s up, tell me,”

 

“Not always! I mean, sure I love kissing you and all but…” Chanyeol sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Okay, let’s just not do this anymore, it’s obviously getting you down,” Baekhyun let his arms drop to his sides, sighing quietly. “We had a good run, buddy, but you’ve been enough of a bad husband,”

 

“I have not been a bad husband,” Chanyeol hisses, jabbing Baekhyun in the chest with his index finger.

 

“You’ve been fucking her son,” Baekhyun states simply, pushing Chanyeol’s arm away easily.

 

“Like I’d fuck you,”

 

“Ouch, that stings, daddy,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes as Chanyeol goes stiff. “You want me, you dirty pervert. I’m younger,” Baekhyun takes a step closer to Chanyeol. “I’m better looking,” Another step. “And my ass is much, _much_ tighter,”

 

Chanyeol looks conflicted, eyes darting from Baekhyun’s, to his lips, to his thighs.

 

“Oh yeah, there you go,” Baekhyun grins as Chanyeol’s gaze snaps back up to him. “Looking at my thighs, here, I’ll turn around and you can bend me over the desk like you want to, okay?” Baekhyun taps Chanyeol’s arm playfully, staring up at him.

 

“You’re such a prude, don’t act all innocent and sweet like the perfect husband your wife thinks you are, because I’ve sucked your soul through your dick and Sehun’s spat it back in through your mouth,” Baekhyun neatly hisses, laughing at Chanyeol’s shocked expression.

 

“Yeah I heard you, and then I fucked Sehun right after. He rode my dick and called my name because he’d forgotten about you as soon as I said I was horny,” Baekhyun doesn’t know why he’s being so mean suddenly, but watching the guilt and regret build up inside Chanyeol is far too delightful right now.

 

“So not only are you cheating on your wife with me, you’re cheating on me with my best friend? How fucked up can someone yet? Is she not enough? Am _I_ not enough?” He’s getting desperate now, because Chanyeol’s not saying anything, not even looking at him.

 

“So sort your shit out,” He shoves at the elder male’s shoulder, folding his arms over his chest when Chanyeol doesn’t react. “Because you refuse to fuck me, and then have the audacity to look jealous whenever I mention another boy,”

 

He’s cooled down after a few minutes of watching Chanyeol stare at the floor and scuffle his feet.

 

“So honestly,” Baekhyun starts, softer this time. “You’re hurting all three of us, even if you don’t see it,”

 

“Baekhyun,” It’s the first word Chanyeol’s spoken since he started ranting, and Baekhyun’s never been more relieved to hear the taller male speak his name. “I know this is fucked. I and your mother haven’t been on good terms recently,” He chooses his words carefully, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and motioning for Baekhyun to do the same.

 

“She’s suspicious, she’s called me out on it and I had no idea what to say,” He exhales breathily, rubbing at his face. “What do you even say when your wife calls you out on your possible sexual relationship with her son? That’s what we were arguing about when you and Sehun heard us,”

 

“Baekhyun I-don’t like her anymore,” Chanyeol worries his bottom lip, eyes unfocused and staring at the bookshelf. “I haven’t felt the same about her in a long while, but I was content with doing this because I got to see you every day, and I got to see you happy and laughing and it made me want to be there to make you laugh,”

 

“Then Sehun came along, and he was new and exciting and the complete opposite to you. He would become shy and flustered whenever I would talk to him but act like a brat around you,”

 

“So you’re saying that you prefer Sehun over me, now,” Baekhyun bites out, eyes beginning to sting.

 

“I’m saying that I like him as well,”

 

“As well?”

 

“As well as you,”

 

“Well have fun choosing,” Baekhyun mutters, standing up. “I’m sure you’ve realised how bad my tantrums are and you’ll choose Sehun-ah, I don’t blame you, and his hair is nicer than mine,”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Chanyeol’s voice is higher than usual, almost pleading, as he grabs onto Baekhyun’s wrist. “Do you have romantic feelings for me? Please answer honestly so we can work this out as soon as possible,”

 

Baekhyun stares, stares for a long moment, searching Chanyeol’s eyes before he finally replies. “Yes,”

 

“And do you have romantic feelings for Sehun?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Good, now come here,”

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut as he sinks down onto Chanyeol’s cock, gasping when he’s fully seated in the male’s lap.

 

Chanyeol stares up at him, dopey grin on his face as he lets Baekhyun get used to his size.

 

“You’re bigger than Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun breathes out, splaying his hands across Chanyeol’s bare chest. “You feel so much better,”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because I’ve had to wait, like, a year to do this,”

 

“Don’t wait any longer, then,” Chanyeol places his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, amazed at how large they look against Baekhyun’s petit features.

 

Baekhyun rides him hard and fast, delighting in the older male’s moans and the headboard banging against the wall on every particularly hard thrust from the eldest. Chanyeol’s pulling Baekhyun down by his hips to meet his thrusts, fucking up into him at a ruthless pace.

 

Chanyeol stops their movements, shifting to sit up and bury his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as he begins to pound into the younger boy again, biting and sucking marks onto the pale skin there.

 

Baekhyun claws at the elder’s back, scratching red lines down the otherwise flawless skin. His fingernails are leaving desperate crescent shapes on Chanyeol’s shoulders and upper arms but he couldn’t care less because he’s waited too long for this.

 

At some point Baekhyun ends up on his back, legs spread shamelessly for the elder male and begging for more.

 

“Ah, you tensed up earlier when I called you daddy,” Baekhyun laughs as best he can, voice shaking from the pleasure circulating throughout his body. “You’re into that, yeah?”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t reply only grips Baekhyun’s hips tighter and Baekhyun takes that as a yes.

 

“Ahh, Daddy’s cock is so big-so thick,” Baekhyun moans, letting his head drop against the pillows as Chanyeol continues to fuck into him. “So big inside me,” He whines, lifting his hips to meet the elder’s thrusts.

 

“I love it when Daddy fucks me like this,” His breath hitches and he doesn’t miss the low groan Chanyeol lets out. “Daddy should fuck me more often, oh yes he should,” Baekhyun’s pretty much writhing at this point, babbling on because he’s so close but Chanyeol won’t touch him and won’t let him touch himself.

 

“Please, Daddy, please let me come. I’ve been good, so good for Daddy,”

 

“What about earlier, hm? You were so mean to Daddy, Baby,” Chanyeol groans out, nipping at Baekhyun’s earlobe. “Remember that, Baby? You pushed Daddy and yelled at him,”

 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, pressing desperate, loving pecks to Chanyeol’s cheek. “Baby’s sorry; he didn’t mean to hurt Daddy,”

 

“Daddy was quite upset, Baby boy. He thought that his Baby didn’t love him anymore,”

 

“Baby loves you, Daddy, so much,” Baekhyun breathes, lifting his hips. He’s so close. “Please let me come, Daddy, it hurts,”

 

After that, Chanyeol moves his attention to Baekhyun’s cock, stroking the younger boy in time with his thrusts.

 

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to spill into his fist, a choked moan escaping his pink lips.

 

Chanyeol comes shortly after, biting down hard on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

 

 

“Well,” Baekhyun mutters when they’re both cleaned up and the smell of sex is aired out of the room. “Didn’t know you had it in you,”

 

“Please, I’m not thirty yet,” Chanyeol sighs, leaning over to kiss Baekhyun’s lips, soft and tender.

 

“Soon,”

 

“Stop it,”

  
“Sorry, _daddy_ ,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had rlly bad writers block with this chapter so sorry it isn't as long as the wait for it implied omg...it's 1am and my new bird is keeping me up so I thought I might as well update this shitfic (I love it rlly) ((the bird and the fic)) (((maybe just the fic))) ((((jk I love the bird too))))

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say,” Sehun narrows his eyes at the two males standing in front of him. Chanyeol looks like he’s about to piss himself in excitement whilst Baekhyun is just smiling at him.

“It exists! It’s real!” Chanyeol almost yells, clutching a piece of paper in his hands. He shoves said paper in Sehun’s face and demands that he look.

Sehun splutters and waves Chanyeol away, picking up the paper and scanning through it.

“This is the wiki page for polyamory,”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically and Baekhyun rocks back and forth on his heels.

“What he’s trying to say,” Baekhyun interrupts as Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak again. “Is that we both like each other and we both like you. If you like both of us then great. If you don’t then that’s fine, we’re not going to push you into something you’re not comfortable with,”

Sehun looks back and forth between the two, squinting slightly. “It’s actually a real thing?”

At the two male’s nods, Sehun bites his lip. “I don’t know, I’ll have to look into it more,”

Chanyeol’s expression visibly drops and Sehun waves his hands in front of the elder’s face.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like you! I mean, it’s pretty obvious that I like you both, but i’m just nervous. Please be patient with me,”

Baekhyun grins and gives him a thumbs up, patting Chanyeol’s back with his free hand.

“Take all the time you need, we don’t want to rush you,”

 

* * *

 

Sehun still snuggles close to Baekhyun at night, arms wrapped securely around the shorter boy’s waist as he nuzzles his hair. He still corners Chanyeol in the bathroom and demands kisses, sighing quietly against the older man’s lips,

 

“Okay,” Sehun says once when they’re watching a movie, the two younger boys bracketing Chanyeol.

They both turn to look at Sehun, confusion written on their faces.

“Okay what?” Chanyeol asks, frowning slightly.

“Okay I’ll date you two,” Sehun says nonchalantly, shrugging.

“You don’t sound too pleased about it,” Baekhyun remarks, pleased smile on his lips.

“I’m not, now I have to worry about both of you,” Sehun sighs, letting his head drop against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

The eldest looks like he’s about to explode, almost vibrating in excitement as he tries not to crush Sehun from the force of his hug.

“That’s great! This is so great!” He mumbles into Sehun’s hair, kissing him between every word.

“You’re slobbering all over me! Keep your mouth shut,” Sehun grimaces, pushing the taller male away and wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“Nasty,” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, kneeling next to Chanyeol and attempting to coax the older male off of Sehun. “I want gross kisses too,”

“It’s Sehun’s time for gross kisses, he just started dating us,” Chanyeol mutters, too busy rubbing his cheek against said younger male.

Baekhyun thinks for a moment before nodding, shifting to sit next to Sehun, wrapping his arms around the younger’s middle, cuddling up to him.

“It’s weird that you’re being nice to me,” Sehun comments absentmindedly, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s fluffy hair.

“Get used to it,” The shorter boy mumbles, snuggling further into Sehun’s hold.

“Get off,” Sehun groans after a few minutes, trying to wriggle free. “I need to piss-Baekhyun you’re elbowing my bladder,”

“You’re warm, come back,” Chanyeol reaches out, tugging at Sehun’s wrist.

“I’m going to piss on your floor, let me go,”

“You’re nasty, dude, we’re breaking up,” Baekhyun stares at him oddly, shaking his head.

“Whatever, you want me,”

“Are you happy?” Baekhyun asks when they hear the bathroom door close, running his fingers down the other man’s leg.

“Very. The only way this could be any better is if you were fellating me right now,”

“Could you be any more awkward about asking me to blow you?”

“I can try, if you want?”

“Please don’t,” Baekhyun narrows his eyes, fingers already undoing Chanyeol’s belt.

Baekhyun's quick in his movements, having done this many times before. He mouths at Chanyeol's erection through the fabric of his boxers, tugging the elder male's jeans down his thighs in the process.

Sehun walks back into the room a moment after Baekhyun takes the head of Chanyeol's cock into his mouth, glancing up at Sehun's choked noise.

"Yeah get used to this," Chanyeol hums, fingers tangled in Baekhyun's hair.

Sehun's frozen in place. It's not like he hadn't imagined a scenario like this before, but now that it's real, he doesn't know what to do. Luckily, Baekhyun decides for him.

"Sehun, won't you come and help me?" Baekhyun asks, pulling away from his boyfriend's cock.

Sehun forces himself to move, stiffly sitting back down next to Chanyeol, legs crossed and facing Baekhyun.

Chanyeol smiles at him, dragging the younger in for a short, sweet kiss. The illusion is ruined as soon as Baekhyun dips his head again, though, and Chanyeol lets out a guttural moan.

Sehun just watches, mouth slightly open as Baekhyun goes down on Chanyeol like it's the only thing that matters. He peers up at Sehun through his lashes every once in a while, making sure to press the flat of his tongue against the head before licking up the beads of pre-come.

Chanyeol presses kisses to Sehun's cheek and neck, panting against the younger boy's skin. "Ah, I'm close,"

Baekhyun grabs Sehun's hand, pulling off Chanyeol's cock completely. He gestures to Chanyeol's crotch and opens his mouth.

"Make him come on my face,"

Glancing from Baekhyun to Chanyeol and seeing no signs of discomfort, Sehun gingerly takes the elder male's cock into his hand, resuming the pace which Baekhyun had left off at.

It doesn't take long, because apparently Baekhyun gives the best blowjob slash handjob's ever. Chanyeol's coming in minutes, eyes squeezed shut and toes curling from underneath his too long sweatpants. Baekhyun's mouth is open and his tongue is out, pink staining his cheeks. To his credit, he only flinches once when Chanyeol nearly gets him in the eye.

"Ok, make us come then we can sleep," Baekhyun mutters, wiping his face with the shoulder of Chanyeol's hoodie.

It ends up that Sehun and Baekhyun have to practically sit in each other's laps and grind against each other until they're coming in their underwear like a couple of horny teenagers (which they are), because Chanyeol wanted to make them some food before they passed out for the night.

"I'm full," Baekhyun groans, snuggling back against Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's pressed against the back of the sofa, spooning Baekhyun who's chest to chest with Sehun. It's easy for Chanyeol and Sehun to sneak each other kisses in this position, laughing when Baekhyun demands attention.

It's all they need right now, and it's enough to get them through the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see friends !!! ok so heres the deal bc im sure some ppl maybe confused??? what im gonna do is im gonna start uploading chapters here again like i used to but i doooont know if ill be cross-posting ALL my fics onto AO3 anymore ?? but youll be getting fics i cant post on AFF bc theyre not kpop related??? thats smth?? anyway heres my AFF i post there more than i do here !! http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/865154

Sehun and Baekhyun awoke to silence. The normally lively and noisy house seemed dead and tense.

The two boys creep down the stairs, freezing in place when the living room door swings open and Chanyeol storms out, stopping when he spots them.

He stares at them before slowly walking up the steps and past them, gesturing for them to follow him.

Chanyeol’s eerily quiet as the three of them walk into the master bedroom, sitting on the bed as they watch Chanyeol root around under the bed for something.

“Did the heating break or something?” Sehun mutters, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

Chanyeol eventually sits up, dragging a suitcase out from under the bed. “Heating’s fine-I’m just going to say it because I can’t really sugar coat this,” Chanyeol sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “Your mother found out,”

Sehun’s silent as Baekhyun frowns, shuffling closer to the older male.

“What-How?”

“Baek,” Chanyeol looks up, placing his hands on the younger boy’s thighs. “That picture you sent us was lovely-really-but give us warning, I’m pretty sure your mother didn’t want to see your bare chest when she went to check the time,”

Baekhyun stares in horror as Sehun snorts, turning his face away. 

“Dude,”

“At least it wasn’t your dick,” Chanyeol tries, shrugging a bit.

“You don’t seem too upset,” Baekhyun sighs, leaning back against the bedframe. “What happened?”

“She was angry, obviously. Even more upset. She’s only angry that I didn’t tell her, I guess. She’ll probably want to talk to you two as well,”

“So what are you doing?” Sehun asks after a pause, pointing to the suitcase.

“Leaving,” At the younger boy’s panicked expressions, Chanyeol holds his hand up. “We’re not breaking up, I just have to find my own apartment and shit, okay?”

They still have sour looks on their faces and Chanyeol can’t resist kissing both of their pouts away, humming against Sehun’s lips.

“We can see each other again soon, okay? I’m staying at a friends until I find my own apartment and you can still text me,” Chanyeol soothes, running the pad of his thumb over Baekhyun’s cheekbone.

“Okay,” He mumbles, jolting when someone clears their throat.

Three pairs of eyes turn to the figure standing in the doorway.

“Can I?” She asks, pointing to her son and his friend.

“Uh, yeah,” Chanyeol stands up, giving the boys a lingering look before leaving the room.

“I’m not angry with you,” She sighs, sitting cross-legged in front of them. “I’m upset that he cheated. I’m upset at you two because you didn’t think better of the situation,” She takes a deep breath before speaking again. “However, I’m not upset at you for falling in love.

I know he’s happier with you two and you’re both obviously happier with him, I’m not going to stand in the way of that. Take care of him, he’s indecisive and doesn’t know what he wants until it leaves him,” She stands up, ruffling her son’s hair before leaving the room again.

X

 **Group: Boyfriends <3**  
**Chanyeol:** I’m here :( Missing you already  
**Baekhyun:** Gay  
**Baekhyun:** Seriously - Sehun  
**Baekhyun:** We’re eating rn talk later

Chanyeol frowns down at his phone, pulling his feet up onto his friend’s sofa.

“What?” Jongdae asks, leaning over the back, trying to read the conversation. “Ignoring you already?”

“They’re eating,” Chanyeol mumbles, locking his phone and placing it on the arm of the chair.

“Come on, Mr. Audio Engineer,” Jongdae punches his shoulder lightly, swinging himself over the sofa so that he’s sitting down next to the taller guy. “The sooner you find yourself an apartment, the sooner you can be with your boy’s again,”

“I just got here and you’re already trying to kick me out,” Chanyeol groans, leaning his head back.  It had been stressful before Chanyeol had arrived, she had insisted they complete the divorce papers before he left, tying up any loose ends before they both moved on.

They’d tries to be friendly for the boy’s sakes, giving each other tight smiles and awkward small talk. 

“Just want you to get back on your feet,” Giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Jongdae stands up. “The guest room’s all ready so you can turn in whenever you want,”

“Thanks, Dae, really,” Chanyeol looks up at his friend, hoping his thankfulness would outshine the tiredness in his eyes.

“Anytime,”

X

The rapid buzzing of his phone wakes Chanyeol a few hours later. He unlocks his phone, squinting at the brightness but still making out the time and the few messages from their group chat. 1:31am.

 **Group: Boyfriends <3**  
**Baekhyun:** We’re back  
**Sehun:** Don’t be sleeping.  
**Baekhyun:** I think he’s sleeping  
**Sehun:** Wake up, it’s only 1  
**Chanyeol:** Half one, actually  
**Baekhyun:** !  
**Chanyeol:** What’re you two doing up so late, anyway?  
**Sehun:** You sound so old  
**Baekhyun:** Waiting for mom to sleep…

Chanyeol sits up in bed, kicking the covers down to his waist.

 **Chanyeol:** Yeah?  
**Baekhyun:** Yep  
**Chanyeol:** And why would that be?  
**Baekhyun:** Can you guess? -Sehun  
**Baekhyun:** Grab some earphones and video call us -Sehun

Chanyeol does just that, scrambling out of bed to switch on the main light, untangling his earphones before sitting back in bed, fixing his hair a bit.

He presses the call button, listening to the ring tone three times before Sehun’s pixelated face comes onto the screen.

Chanyeol waits a moment for the connection, Sehun’s face becoming more clear.

“Hey,” The younger boy says. Their room is dark, the only light coming from the phone and presumably Baekhyun’s laptop.  

"Hi," Chanyeol breathes, admiring his boyfriend's wild hair. 

"What're you doing?" Sehun asks, shifting a bit so he's leaning against the headboard. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, giving a light shrug. "Looking for apartments,"

Sehun frowns at this, glancing off-screen. "Don't push yourself too much,"

"I'm not," Chanyeol replies idly, watching as Baekhyun joins Sehun, snuggling up to the younger. 

"Hi," He gives Chanyeol a small wave and a tired smile. 

"Sleepy?" Chanyeol asks, laughing at the moan he gets in response. 

"Very,"

They talk until they're yawning every five minutes, and Sehun's trying to get them all to go to sleep. 

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Chanyeol mumbles, eyes already closed. 

They snap open at Baekhyun's soft: "Night, daddy,"

But Sehun's ended the Skype call, leaving Chanyeol flustered and stuttering. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took,.... way too long because i just wasn't feeling it im sorry  
> anyway im getting a job soon so i will be.. busier.... but this is nearly finished so!!! but yeah this isnt the best chapter its just a filler but i hope u enjoy somewhat regular updates again!!

**Group: Boyfriends <3 **

**Chanyeol:** Don’t suppose you fancy a trip to ikea?

**Baekhyun:** omg sounds fun!!!

**Sehun:** buy us food. 

 

“I’ve never actually been here before,” Baekhyun purses his lips as he shut the rental van door, grabbing Sehun’s hand to hold. 

 

“You're not missing out on much, my aunt always used to drag me furniture shopping. Shit’s boring as hell,” Sehun returns, letting their clasped hands swing between them. 

 

“Oh come on, lighten up,” Chanyeol sighs, running a bit to catch up. Sehun looks back at him with a disinterested expression and Chanyeol steps on the back of his shoe in retaliation, making the younger boy groan in frustration.

 

As soon as Chanyeol grabs a cart, Baekhyun climbs inside and Sehun joins him by standing on the end. It takes Chanyeol a moment to process the fact that they’re acting like 5 year olds, shaking his head as he begins to push them around, albeit a bit slower than usual.

 

“You guys are really heavy, you know that,” Chanyeol wheezes, head resting on the handlebar as Sehun runs to lie down on one of the recliners. Baekhyun looks up at him from where he’s still sitting in the cart cross legged, resembling a puppy who’s just been adopted. The younger boy grins and leans to kiss Chanyeol’s nose. 

 

“You should work out more,” Baekhyun smiles innocently when Chanyeol lifts his head to glare. “Then you wouldn’t have this issue,”

 

“I do work out,” Grumbling, Chanyeol starts pushing the cart again when Sehun jumps back on the end.

 

“I don’t know what we’re talking about but Chanyeol looks upset, so keep it up Baek,” 

 

* * *

 

The boys also prove to be useless when they reach the warehouse, watching as Chanyeol loads boxes into their cart. 

 

“You’re lucky you don’t need anything big, like a couch,” Sehun says from his position on one of the shelves, absentmindedly kicking the back of Baekhyun’s legs.

 

“Get down from there before you get kicked out,” Chanyeol sighs, turning around to look at him. “And stop kicking Baekhyun,”

 

“You sound more like my dad than my boyfriend,” Sehun pouts, hopping down to stand next to Baekhyun, slinging an arm around the other boy’s shoulder,

 

“I’m still an adult, which means i’m in charge of you whilst we’re in public,” Chanyeol replies, stretching his arms above his head before he takes hold of the cart once again. “Okay, let’s go,”

 

“Wait, we’re not getting food?” Sehun asks in disbelief, gaping at Chanyeol.

 

“You haven’t exactly been on your best behaviour, you almost got us banned when you asked the assistant if the bed could withstand a threesome,”

 

“I was curious!” Baekhyun snorts, trying to laugh silently.

 

“Nope, we’re going straight home,”

 

Sehun and Baekhyun actually do help with carrying the furniture up to Chanyeol’s new apartment, only taking them three trips instead of the ten plus Chanyeol probably would have had to do on his own.

 

The oldest sighs as he shuts the door, walking over to them and giving them both a kiss on the head.

 

“Thank you for kind of helping me today,”

 

“Kind of? I was very productive,” Sehun states, as Baekhyun shoves him an arm’s length away.

 

“It’s no problem, we just want you to settle in quickly,” Baekhyun proclaims for the both of them.

 

“We’ve still got a couple of hours until you have to be home, you two wanna watch a movie?”

  
  
  


They end up watching the first Alien movie, cuddled close together under an old knitted blanket until Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s phone’s vibrate one after another.

 

**From: Mum**   
Make your way home now x

 

**From: Baekhyun’s Mama**   
Bring the boys home now please.

 

Baekhyun sighs and Chanyeol stands up, letting the blanket fall to the floor.

 

“I gotta take you two home now,” Chanyeol says when Sehun just stares at him.

 

The drive home is silent, the only noise being the slight rain tapping against the windows and the almost muted radio. The streetlights outside cast a warm glow onto the boy’s faces when Chanyeol checks on them in the mirror, highlighting both their faces.

 

It’s humid outside, even though it’s raining, and Chanyeol hates the summer nights like this. The buzz of the air conditioning whirrs to life in attempt to get the air flowing again. It causes Baekhyun to glance up at the driver’s seat, catching Chanyeol’s eyes in the mirror and giving him a quick, soft smile before staring back out of the window again.

 

All too soon, Chanyeol comes to a slow stop in front of Baekhyun’s house, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. The two younger boys get out of the car and wait for Chanyeol to roll down his window slightly. Giving him a lingering kiss, they both jog quickly into the house, not wanting to get too uncomfortable in the rain.

 

Chanyeol waves to them as he pulls away, sighing once he turns the corner. The humid air and yellow streetlights haunt him the entire drive home. He’s distracted, but not many people are driving the backways to his new apartment.

 

Making it home without an accident, Chanyeol locks his car and runs to the safety of the apartment building. His phone buzzes when he reaches his floor, already connected to his wifi before he unlocks his door.

 

Group: Boyfriends<3  
Baekhyun: that was fun today! Thanks for taking us  
 **Sehun:** yeah it was.  
 **Sehun:** you could have gone a little easier on me though.  
 **Chanyeol:** Sorry, i just didn’t want to go home empty handed due to your lack of brain to mouth filter  
 **Baekhyun:** damn you want some pepper for that salt??????

 

Chanyeol snorts through his nose, shaking his head as he sends 14 laughing emojis instead of typing out a reply.

 

He’ suddenly inspired, dropping his phone on the couch in a rush to retrieve his guitar from it’s case on the floor. He pays the TV a quick look as he settles back on the couch, noting that it’s stuck on the main menu screen for the DVD they were watching.

 

The green undertones of the TV screen reminds him of the streetlights that highlighted his boyfriend’s faces, and the gentle strum of his guitar reminds him of Baekhyun’s soft voice humming along to the radio.

 

So he plays absentmindedly, wondering if the boys are asleep yet or not. A quick glance at his phone clock tells him it’s around 2am. There’s no new messages from them, and Chanyeol’s kind of glad, because he’d end up gushing about his feelings.

 

“I’m so gay,” Chanyeol sighs, wiping a hand down his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol wakes up on his sofa, cheek resting against his guitar with string imprints across his face. He feels groggy and his mouth tastes bitter, like leftover food and iron. Reaching for his phone, he rubs a hand over his eyes as he checks the time. Chanyeol makes out a blurry “2:34pm” and sighs, leaning back.

Just then, his phone starts ringing with a skype call from Sehun. He contemplates whether or not to answer it, considering he feels like the worse kind of hungover, but decides to answer in the end.

“Hey,” He answers when Sehun’s face comes into view, smiling at his boyfriend’s small wave in return. “What’s up?”

“You look like shit, but i’ll let it slide this one time,” His voice is smooth, and he glances off to the side. “I have a gift for you, because I was such an asshole yesterday,”

“Now I’m intrigued,” Chanyeol get comfortable on his sofa, squinting at his screen.

“Say hi, Baekhyun,” Sehun sings as he switches the camera back to normal, making Chanyeol sit up straight.

“Oh wait,” He hears Sehun laugh from behind the camera, but he’s too focussed on a very naked Baekhyun, who’s lying face down with his legs spread. Chanyeol looks closer and sees that Baekhyun’s wrists are tied and there's a gag in his mouth, and Sehun suddenly makes sense.

“What is this?” Chanyeol asks, slightly nervous as he sees Sehun move to kneel on the bed. Chanyeol’s sweating as he watches Sehun’s hand grope shamelessly at Baekhyun’s ass cheek, spreading it to reveal his hole.

He hears Baekhyun moan around the gag, and Sehun aims the camera at his face instead.

“Got something to say?” Sehun asks, moving his hand to tangle his fingers in Baekhyun’s chestnut hair, tugging his head towards the camera. “Didn’t think so,”

The camera shakes for a second and Chanyeol notices Sehun’s crossed legs take over the frame. Sehun palms roughly at his crotch, gripping his member so the length shows through the fabric. Chanyeol’s eyes widen at the sight and he hears Sehun muffle a laugh.

“I can only do so much holding a phone, Channie,” Sehun speaks quietly, but the lilt in his voice gives away that he’s smiling.

Chanyeol nods, in a daze as Sehun reaches into their bedside table to pull out a small bottle, shaking it a bit to make sure there’s some left.

He quickly coats two fingers with the water-based substance, sitting back on his knees. He moves closer to Baekhyun and circles his fingers around the boy’s hole. “You ready?” At Baekhyun’s small nod of confirmation, Sehun slowly pushes one finger in.

Baekhyun lets out a long groan at the intrusion, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. The camera is mainly focussed on what Sehun’s doing, but Chanyeol can see Baekhyun’s smooth, pale back that’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Sehun continues to stretch him, being a big rough and causing Baekhyun to bury his head between his arms, moaning around the gag.

Baekhyun’s always said that Sehun’s rough, whether it be kissing or fucking. Now Chanyeol can see what he means, biting his lower lip as Sehun pushes a second finger in with no warning.

It causes Baekhyun’s back to arch as he pushes back on Sehun’s long fingers, trying to get more inside.

He lets out a small whimper and Sehun halts, leaning over curiously to see what Baekhyun wants.

They have some sort of eye conversation off camera that Chanyeol can’t see but the camera returns its focus to Baekhyun once again as Sehun pulls down his jeans and boxers.

It's a first person view of Sehun stroking his cock to full hardness, grabbing the lube once again when he's finished.

He coats his erection with a generous amount of the substance, wiping his hand on the sheets afterwards.

Sehun shuffles closer to Baekhyun on his knees, reaching to spread his cheeks with one hand as he lines himself up with the smaller male’s hole.

He teases Baekhyun with it, laughing when the latter whines in frustration. Sehun moves his hand to guide the head in before returning it to Baekhyun’s cheek, pushing in all the way to the hilt.

Chanyeol hears Baekhyun’s long moan, and pushes his hand down onto his growing erection, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

“You're so tight, thanks for not letting me get to three fingers,” Sehun groans, grinding his hips against Baekhyun’s ass a bit.

Sehun’s still facing the camera down at their now joined bodies, pulling out a bit before pushing back in.

“You know, Chanyeol,” Sehun starts, alerting the older male. “We don't do this as often since we started dating, hell, we haven't even all fucked yet,”

Chanyeol makes a noise of agreement, too captivated watching Sehun smoothly fuck into Baekhyun.

“So sorry if I finish quick, all this stress from school has really stopped me doing much else,” Sehun mumbles, struggling to keep the phone steady as he speeds up.

Chanyeol hears a faint “Hold on,” before Sehun places the phone on their nightstand, giving Chanyeol a perfect view of them both.

Then Sehun grips Baekhyun’s hips with both hands, practically lying on top of him as he starts thrusting again.

Chanyeol can see the way Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, unable to moan out like he wants due to the gag. So he settles for choked noises, loving the way Sehun fucks him harder at that.

Sehun grabs a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair and tugs hard, grinding his hips against Baekhyun’s once more using his grip as leverage before he comes.

He thrusts a few more times, prolonging his orgasm before he pulls out and flips Baekhyun over, immediately taking the smaller male’s cock into his mouth.

It doesn't take long due to the earlier stimulation, but Baekhyun comes just as hard, fucking up into Sehun’s mouth before shooting his load down his boyfriend’s throat.

When they’re both finished and coming down from their highs, Chanyeol’s got a very uncomfortable problem he needs to take care of.

“Are you still hard?” Sehun asks, removing the gag and the wrist bindings before kissing the abused areas.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol manages, smiling at the way Baekhyun sighs in content.

“You should do something about that,” Baekhyun tries, accepting the cup of water Sehun passes to him.

“The moments over now,” Chanyeol manages a weak laugh, willing his boner to go down.

Sehun’s lying behind Baekhyun who's now holding the phone. They're both staring at him and Chanyeol frowns.

“Really?” They both nod. “Okay, fine, front or back camera?”

“Put it on the table to we can see all of you,” Sehun grins and Baekhyun nods eagerly, even though they're both exhausted.

Chanyeol does just that, propping his phone up against a tissue box and a remote before removing his sweatpants that he fell asleep in.

Baekhyun makes a small noise of appreciation at the tent in their boyfriend’s boxers.

“Just as big as I remember,”

“I don't, come on don't leave me in the dark,” Sehun pouts, leaning forward as if that'll allow him to see more.

Chanyeol suddenly remembers that he and Sehun are he the only two that haven't fucked yet.

“We should fuck sometime, Sehun,” Chanyeol ponders out loud, noticing a glint in Sehun’s eyes.

“I think so too, but hurry up I'm nearly falling asleep here,”

Chanyeol quickly pulls his cock out of his boxers, taking some pride in the way both of his boyfriend's eyes widen.

“Are you going to talk me through it or just lie there with your mouths stuck open?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun whines.

“I want to fuck so bad,” Baekhyun buries his head in the pillow and Sehun smacks his back.

“We just fucked,”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the pair, deciding to just start without them.

He leans his head back against the sofa, closing his eyes as he grips the base of his cock with his left hand, making a tight circle with his thumb and index finger as he strokes himself with his right hand.

Chanyeol faintly hears their bickering slow to a stop, but he's too focused on getting off to pay them any attention now.

He swipes the pad of his thumb over the head and his hips involuntarily jerk up. Speeding up his pace, he does it again, a moan slipping out of his mouth.

Sehun and Baekhyun are silent now, watching as Chanyeol brings his right foot onto the sofa to give himself a better angle.

His eyebrows are furrowed as he brings himself closer to the edge, practically fucking his fist.

“Fuck, Channie,” Sehun breathes and that's enough to get Chanyeol off.

Chanyeol swears he hears one of them gasp as he comes, feeling white land on his shirt and run down his fingers.

His hand’s a mess when he pulls it away after stroking himself until it hurts.

Finally opening his eyes, Chanyeol laughs at their lost expressions.

“What? You wanted me to,”

“Yeah but now you have to, like, get over here immediately and fuck us,” Sehun speaks for them both and Baekhyun nods in agreement.

“I have work later but I'm free tomorrow, catch the bus over,”

“See you then, boss,” Baekhyun grins, waving before hanging up the call.

Chanyeol sighs once, staring down at his hand in dismay.

“Oh dear,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY this fics only got like 1 or 2 more chapters yet so YEAH  
> also it's not as big of a deal as it is over on AFF but if ur gonna comment please don't comment something like "please update soon" after I've literally just updated like it's kinda rude and a bit disheartening yknow  
> I'm gonna finish this story soon I won't abandon it so please please refrain from asking me to update the day after I post a new chapter lol  
> I do love reading comments and seeing what people thing !! I only update for u guys I hope u enjoyed this mess of a chapter lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow can u tell I've got nothing else to do  
> sorry this is short  
> there's one more chapter :^(

Chanyeol’s busy sorting through documents when he hears three hard raps at his door.

Wondering if he had anything planned today, Chanyeol pads over to the door and swings it open, instantly being greeted by his two boyfriend’s smiling faces.

Suddenly, he remembers.

“Hey,” Chanyeol smiles, stepping aside to let them in. “How was the trip?”

“Some old lady kept judging us,” Baekhyun wrinkles his nose up, sitting himself down on Chanyeol’s sofa. “What’re these?”

“Just work stuff,” Chanyeol answers absentmindedly, halting as he feels Sehun’s lips on the back of his neck.

“Don't forget why we’re here,” Sehun mutters, wrapping his arms tightly around Chanyeol’s waist. He presses himself against the taller male and continues to kiss down his neck, nibbling on the skin.

“Already?” Chanyeol breathes, swallowing as Baekhyun stands and walks over to them.

“We couldn't stop thinking about you,” Baekhyun joins in, leaning up to press small kisses to the underside of Chanyeol’s jaw.

Chanyeol cranes his neck upwards, feeling red crawl up his face.

Sehun starts guiding them towards the bedroom, and Baekhyun takes the hint, grabbing Chanyeol’s hands to make him move faster.

In a daze, Chanyeol follows, stumbling once over a lone t-shirt.

Baekhyun flips the light on as Sehun pushes Chanyeol down onto the bed, immediately connecting their lips in a desperate kiss.

Chanyeol barely has time to breathe when Sehun grinds his hips down against Chanyeol’s, moaning into the elder’s mouth.

Sehun sits up and pulls his own shirt off, tossing it to the side. It lands at Baekhyun’s feet where he's sitting on the chair nearest to Chanyeol’s closet.

Chanyeol glances his way, noticing the dark look in Baekhyun’s eyes as Sehun unbuttons Chanyeol’s jeans.

“Come on,” Sehun breathes, tugging his jeans and boxers down at the same time. “I need you right now,”

Chanyeol can hardly refuse, ridding himself of the rest of his own clothes as Sehun does the same, kissing whenever they get the chance.

“I'm already stretched, where's the lube?” Sehun pauses, searching Chanyeol’s bedside table.

Chanyeol reaches under his pillow and retrieves the small bottle, face red.

“Really?” Sehun asks, squeezing some into the palm of his hand.

“You think I was satisfied after we hung up?” Chanyeol sighs as Sehun coats the cold substance on his member.

“Doesn't matter now,” Sehun says, biting his lip as he positions himself over Chanyeol’s cock, slowly sinking down into it.

“Ah, finally,” Sehun groans when he’s fully seated in Chanyeol’s lap, rolling his hips experimentally. “You're so big, I can feel everything,”

Chanyeol flushes at the words, closing his eyes.

He faintly hears Baekhyun stand, feeling the bed dip around his head.

Chanyeol opens his eyes to see Baekhyun kneeling above him, an innocent smile on his face.

“Don't leave me out of this, just because we’ve fucked before,”

Chanyeol shakes his head no, following Baekhyun with his gaze as the smaller takes his clothes off as well, returning to his earlier position kneeling above Chanyeol’s head.

“You ever ate ass before?” Baekhyun asks, and Sehun snorts out of laughter.

“I can't say that I have,” Chanyeol replies warily, biting his lip when Sehun begins to fuck himself down on Chanyeol’s cock.

“You learn fast,” Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s chin and tilts his head upwards at the same time that he lowers himself down.

It's an odd sensation, Chanyeol thinks, gripping onto Baekhyun’s hips for dear life as the younger grinds down relentlessly onto his face.

Meanwhile Sehun’s doing the exact same thing on the lower half of Chanyeol’s body, hand splayed across the latter’s chest. Chanyeol can hear them kissing messily, moaning from the pleasure.

There are small tears forming in the corner’s of Chanyeol’s eyes, mainly because Sehun’s not letting him finish, pausing when Chanyeol’s rhythm becomes too erattic.

He can’t plead Sehun to continue because of Baekhyun, and Chanyeol’a starting to suspect that they planned this beforehand.

It's getting too much, so Chanyeol moves his grip on Baekhyun’s hips to Sehun’s hips, holding the youngest in place as he fucks up hard into him, listening to Sehun’s surprised gasps.

Sehun fists his cock and Baekhyun does the same, both finishing on each other and some on Chanyeol's stomach.

It should be gross, but it just makes Chanyeol even hotter, needing to come soon.

Baekhyun shifts to kneel behind Chanyeol, watching him fuck into their spent, pliant boyfriend.

Chanyeol comes with a groan, a borderline wheeze and Baekhyun tries to hold in his laughter.

“What,” Chanyeol asks, voice deep and face wet as he glares at Baekhyun.

“You wheezed, you old man,” Baekhyun laughs dragging a sleepy Sehun over to cuddle with him.

Chanyeol continues to glare for a few moments, registering Baekhyun’s words.

But when he does, he lets out the biggest grin, falling back onto his bed, facing them both.

Chanyeol's still smiling, even as he falls into a light sleep.

The two boys who are awake share a look, and Baekhyun trails a finger down Chanyeol’s face lightly, tapping his nose.

Eventually, they too fall asleep, thinking of big grins and bigger kisses.


	11. Epilogue

“What do you want for breakfast?” Chanyeol sighs, closing his eyes as Baekhyun kisses his neck softy.

“Your dick,” Baekhyun grins against the side of Chanyeol’s head as Sehun rolls over to face them.

“Stop being gross without me, the fuck?” Sehun mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Baekhyun pauses and turns his head to look at Sehun, lying flat on Chanyeol’s stomach.

“No more room, sorry,”

“That's fine,” Sehun shrugs as he climbs on top of Baekhyun, resting all of his weight on the two males.

Chanyeol wheezes from underneath them, smacking his hand on the mattress.

“Please,”

Baekhyun throws Sehun off and wraps himself around Chanyeol again, glaring at the youngest.

“No room,”

“You're fucking gay,” Sehun rolls his eyes and sits up. “Don't expect any favours from me,”

“I'm your boyfriend,” Baekhyun whines, sitting up on Chanyeol’s crotch. “You have to like me,”

“Love you? Of course. Like you? Not so much right now,”

“Savage,” Chanyeol laughls, patting Baekhyun’s thigh. “Now get off so I can make food,”

“You're pretty much the worst,” Chanyeol hears as he pads out of their bedroom, heading to the kitchen.

This happens most mornings, with either one of his boyfriends waking him up with something sexual and then leaving him with blue balls until they get fed.

He tries to discreetly rub his erection on their lower cupboard doors as he washes vegetables, not really paying attention.

“I think he's hit a new low,” Baekhyun whispers to Sehun, watching Chanyeol from the entrance. “

“Definitely. We only fucked yesterday and he's already this desperate?” Sehun replies, casually leaning on the counter.

“Hey,” Baekhyun calls, startling Chanyeol. “How's your boner doing?”

“It's good, a little sad,” Chanyeol speaks, voice soft from just waking up.

“Poor baby,” Sehun coos, walking over and patting Chanyeol’s crotch gently.

“Don't call him a baby,” Chanyeol groans and turns his lower half away. “He is big and strong,”

“Very big,” Sehun holds onto Chanyeol’s hips and turns him back around, rubbing his own dick against Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he holds the washed vegetables above his head, looking at Baekhyun.

“Panic,” He says and Baekhyun laughs, walking over and taking the food from Chanyeol.

“I'll finish making food, Sehun’s a bit too pre-occupied,” Baekhyun smiles as Sehun picks up where he left off, dragging Chanyeol back to their bedroom and grinning at the eldest.

Baekhyun can hear the faint sounds of his boyfriends moaning as he pushes the vegetables around in the pan, shaking his head.

He turns down the heat when they start to sizzle, leaving them as he starts cutting bread into portions.

He hears the telltale sound of Chanyeol coming when he drizzles the bread in balsamic vinegar and the sounds stop altogether when he presses the vegetables and bread into panninis.

He's already finished one half of his sandwich when his boyfriend’s walk back in, swinging their linked hands between them.

“That was fast,” Baekhyun comments when they sit down, snorting at Chanyeol’s blush.

“He was a bit premature today,” Sehun shrugs one shoulder, picking up his food.

“Guess we’ll have to try again and make sure he doesn't come early,” Baekhyun smiles, and Sehun nods in agreement.

“Sounds like a deal,”

“Or we could go on a nice romantic date,” Chanyeol tries, slinking back in his seat when the two look over to him.

“This is our nice romantic date,” Baekhyun finishes his food, pushing his plate away from him and wiping the crumbs from around his mouth.

Sehun keeps Chanyeol’s attention as Baekhyun crawls under the table, tugging at Chanyeol’s sweatpants.

“Okay dokey, Baek,” Chanyeol whines, pushing Baekhyun away with his feet.

“I've never had someone reject a blowjob before,” Baekhyun’s voice comes, muffled.

“I'm not rejecting, I'm still eating,”

“Then don't spit your food out while I suck your soul through your dick,”

 

Fin

  
?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's finally over LMAO. thank you so much everyone who subscribed and voted and left comments and even just READ it it means so much to me that you enjoyed it ;w;
> 
> I'm gonna go write more fics and update my old ones now!! check them out lol


End file.
